


Sundays

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anis prompted: <br/>Seblaine!daddies. Their daughter shares her first elementary playground kiss. Sebastian witnessed it and goes crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

Central Park Sundays had become an integral part of the Anderson-Smythe household since Luci turned three. Even when she was a baby he and Sebastian would find time to take their daughter out for a walk with her stroller. Not only did the walks bring them all closer together as a family but it’d often help Blaine and Sebastian relax from a stressful work week. Sometimes they’d bring a picnic blanket and Sebastian would rub the taut muscles of his shoulders, peppering kisses along his shoulder blades while Luci colored. Other times they’d all play catch, or get ice cream, sunbathe or take long walks around the park with Luci holding on to both of their hands so they could swing her as they strolled.

 

The point is, every Sunday; they’d find a way to that park. It didn’t matter if it was persistent rain, or snow, or too-humid sunshine. It also didn’t matter what mood everyone was in, that was entirely the point. Sometimes Sebastian had had such a stressful week sorting through depositions and dealing with clients that he was a ball of cranky, stripped nerves and he could barely _talk_ to Blaine without snapping at him. Other times Blaine was exhausted from a week crammed with kids running around his classroom, delegating parent teacher conferences and planning his lessons three weeks in advance that all he wanted to do on Sunday was sleep and live in his pajamas. Luci’s sole job was to tug her daddies out of their respective funks, if they were in them, because no matter how nasty things might have been beforehand…they always seemed to resolve themselves after a few hours in the park.

 

Today is no different.

 

“You know, I’m the one who should be mad at _you.”_ Sebastian insists, adjusting his light jacket around his shoulders. He flips the collar to block a wall of crisp autumn wind that rolls in.

 

Blaine sighs softly, rolling his eyes. He moves to carry Luci on his other hip, Sebastian wordlessly taking the blanket she’s wrapped in and fiddling with it so it’s around her shoulders again. Even when they’re fighting they’re naturally in sync.

 

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?”

 

Luci lifts her head from Blaine’s shoulder, looking around to see if they’ve gotten to their destination of her favorite park yet. He plants a gentle kiss on the side of her head when she yawns. Nine AM is a bit early for everyone on a Sunday but it opens up the whole day for them, especially if they’re going to get the beginning of snow flurries mixed with cold rain the weather channel is calling for in the afternoon.

 

“You didn’t even tell me you were dating Kurt again.”

 

Blaine scoffs, a bout of annoyance bubbling in his chest. He bites his tongue on a colorful comment but _only_ because of their half asleep daughter on his chest. “Because I knew you’d react like this! And I wasn’t… _dating_ him, God don’t be so ridiculous. It was a cup of coffee—”

 

Sebastian visibly prickles but he stretches a smile over his face because Luci lifts her head again, this time to look at him. His green eyes are sharp as he connects them with his husband’s, “He’s still in love with you, don’t try and tell me he’s not. Besides, I was fairly polite to him when I saw him—”

 

Blaine lets out a noise, something between a scoff and squeak of panic that something inappropriate is about to come out of the other’s mouth. He puts his hand up, shaking his head. Luci reaches out and touches the palm of his hand, stealing Blaine’s attention. She scrunches her nose at him, which only means one thing.

 

He chuckles lightly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead before they reach the outskirts of the playground Luci likes. She extends her arms for Sebastian, the taller taking her from Blaine in one smooth motion. He lifts her up high, making a swooping noise that tugs on the corners of Blaine’s mouth without his permission.

 

She giggles so easily around him, her bright green eyes wide and trusting, thick blackish-brown curls blowing lightly in the wind. She holds onto him tight, hugging him around his neck when he lowers her, Blaine’s hand moving to rub her back. If someone would have showed him this picture of them years before on the night he met Sebastian for the first time—that skinny, _gorgeous_ boy with a silver tongue and too many guarded walls, he’s not sure he’d believe it.

 

Sebastian sets her down after kissing both her cheeks, murmuring something in French that Blaine can’t quite make out. He pats her butt forward and she takes off running towards the playground, jumping instantly onto the jungle gym.

 

Blaine sighs, wishing they could just drop this conversation. But the way Sebastian is angling his body towards him; he knows he’s not finished.

 

He puts his hand up before the taller can speak, “You _said_ Kurt looked like a Rent Boy and that I wasn’t interested in his services.” Sebastian just smiles at him, feigning innocence. Which would probably work if Blaine didn’t know him so well. “The throwing of the five dollar bill at him was a nice touch.” He states dryly.

 

“I _could_ have said his sequined vest made him look like a tacky Rent Boy, and thrown a one at him so, see. Could always be worse.”

 

“You’re not winning yourself any arguments.” Blaine sticks his hands in his coat pockets, Sebastian starting to walk towards a bench on the outskirts of the playground.

 

The shorter follows wordlessly, sitting down after he’s spotted Luci playing tag with a group of other kids. She’s very competitive, even for a three year old—she gets that from both of them, he guesses. He always did love a good competition, especially on a stage. And Sebastian, well, when wasn’t _everything_ in his life some sort of competition he has to win.

 

They sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying the Autumn air, the blanket settled low on Blaine’s legs. He shivers; wants nothing more than to curl up against Sebastian’s side and hide his face in his neck. Maybe close his eyes for a few moments as the taller keeps an eye on their daughter. But he knows he can’t, not quite yet, and that creates an aching bone-tiredness to settle in the base of his sternum.

 

“You didn’t tell me that he’d be at the apartment when I came home with Luci.”

 

Blaine _is_ sorry about that one. The look on Sebastian’s face when he walked into the living room, their daughter in his arms, seeing him and Kurt on opposite sides of the couch with cups of coffee in their hands. Laughing. Just like old times—the sheer amount of distaste, of feeling unprepared, the _hurt_ that was in his eyes was something Blaine never wants to see again. Let alone be the cause of.

 

He turns towards him on the bench, “I’m sorry. I just…I ran into him at the grocery store and we started talking. He wanted to catch up, I didn’t…”

 

“He’s trying to weasel his way back in, which is easy to do when you’ve realized what you’ve lost.” Sebastian’s voice is tight, like he’s speaking through his teeth.

 

Blaine rolls his eyes lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sebastian…”

 

“You don’t get it.”

 

And maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he never will. He’s never looked at himself like that, some sort of prize to be won or something to be cherished. He’s _felt_ loved, sure, knew he deserved it but Sebastian was talking about something else. Something about having him and losing him. Something deeper and buried and raw.

 

“He’s harmless.” He manages but he doesn’t believe the words coming out of his own mouth, it’s loose and empty, something you say because you don’t know what else _to_ say. And maybe Blaine thought it was true at some point, whether a year ago, two days ago or even at the beginning of this conversation.

 

But he’s not so sure anymore.

 

Sebastian _does_ have a point; Kurt wants what he wants and sometimes doesn’t stop until he gets it. They’re both eerily determined like that but Sebastian would never admit to having something in common with Kurt.

 

“So was I,” Sebastian smiles but it’s not kind. It’s injured somehow, words sharp. “And look how we turned out.”

 

Blaine dips his chin, analyzing the lines on his hands because it’s far more interesting than meeting the deep green of Sebastian’s eyes. He glances up after a few minutes, watching Luci run across the gravel to the slide. She chances over her shoulder to her daddies, like she wants to make sure they’re watching her, before she walks up the steps and stands at the very top. He manages a small smile as she swoops down the long yellow slide, waving to her as she makes her way to the swings.

 

Guilt starts gnawing at the bottom of his ribcage because Sebastian is right. He’s not sure he wants to say it in so many words because he’ll never hear the end of it but…maybe he should have just settled with saying hi to Kurt at the grocery store, exchanging numbers, never texting him back or bringing him back to the home he has with Sebastian.

 

But none of that leaves his mouth, instead something very different does instead. A drop of worry tugging at his stomach, “Do you not trust me?” He asks, voice suddenly soft.

 

“I trust you.” Sebastian says without a moment’s pause. “I don’t trust anyone _but_ you.” His eyes are fixed on their daughter so he doesn’t have to look Blaine in the eye but the shorter can still _feel_ the heaviness of his words.

 

Blaine scrunches his nose; he doesn’t want to fight. Not anymore, not about this. He leans towards Sebastian on the bench, pressing his cold nose against the other’s cheek. He trails soft kisses along his jawline and he’s close enough to hear the distinct intake of breath into Sebastian’s lungs.

 

“Don’t do that, I’m mad at you.” He states but it only makes Blaine smile.

 

“Do what?” He asks innocently as Sebastian turns his head to look at him. He offers a shy grin, nuzzling their noses in an Eskimo kiss.

 

Sebastian scoffs, batting him away and trying to pull back on the bench but Blaine closes the space. He finally does what he’s been wanting to for the past half hour and leans against the other’s chest.

 

“That thing where you think you can get away with anything because you’re cute.” He states after a moment.

 

Blaine wraps an arm around his waist so he can’t move away or do any other Sebastian related things—like slithering his way out of this conversation. And while his husband is never one to run away from a fight, especially one he’s winning, he’s exposed a bit of himself. Has made himself vulnerable, and sometimes Blaine knows that’s far worse than getting up and walking away.

 

A laugh tumbles out of his chest, “First of all, I _am_.” Blaine scrunches his nose at him, which only makes Sebastian kiss it. “Second of all, I’m just taking a page out of your handbook.”

 

“I mean it.” He insists but the initial anger is absent from his voice. The guarded hurt and worry that lingered on the tips of his syllables that Sebastian would never admit was there in the first place was gone too.

 

Blaine shrugs his shoulder innocently, pretending he’s going to pull away from Sebastian in a pout. All Sebastian does is yank him back against his chest with the blanket, a grin spreading easily across his face. “Alright, I’ll remember this later when you want a blowjob before bed.”

 

The taller hesitates before wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “…the anger will have probably faded by then.”

 

A series of soft, fond chuckles leaves Blaine’s lips as he leans into the other’s body. He shakes his head, tucking his face into his neck for a few moments, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne mixed with pure _Autumn._ “Oh how convenient.”

 

The air around them is quiet for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the children playing and screaming, laughing on the playground, the hushed kiss of Sebastian’s breathing against his own and the crumbling crunch of dry leaves falling to the ground and being stepped on around them.

 

Blaine tilts his head against the underside of Sebastian’s chin, his nose bumping against the other’s pulse point. “I really am sorry.” He whispers, just in case.

 

But he knows instantly that they’re okay by the way Sebastian squeezes his shoulder and just hums, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his upper lip.

 

The day passes around them and the sky seems more and more capable of breaking out into rain any second. These are one of Blaine’s favorite kinds of days though, the grayish cloudy skies and blustery winds against fire red tip tops of trees. He doesn’t want any of them to get soaked, however, because they walked to Central Park with no umbrella. The last thing he needs is to be taking care of a sick Luci on top of busy work schedules. They’ve taken turns running around with her on the playground, Sebastian helping her do the monkey bars and Blaine pushing her on the swings every so often.

 

But when it gets close to the time they need to go home, it’s a little bit of a struggle. Luci won’t put it past them to hide in one of the slides or behind a tree. He’s nearly had a heart attack the first few times it’s happened and when Sebastian had found her, he’d scolded her for nearly giving her Pa Pa such a scare like that. But now they’re used to it, knows they’ll have to find her when he told her ten minutes ago that they had to leave soon.

 

Blaine says goodbye to a few other parents he’d been talking to, taking Sebastian’s hand to walk through the playground to practically play the tail-end game of hide and go seek with their daughter.

 

“Luci!” Blaine calls out, scrunching his nose as he looks at the sky. “It’s going to pour soon.”

 

“We’ll find her,” Sebastian assures him, glancing around a tree before looking toward a set of slides.

 

Thunder crackles in the sky and once he hears the residual booms follow he thinks for a moment he’d see Luci run out from her hiding spot towards her daddies. She doesn’t like thunderstorms; isn’t fond of the loud noise or the way it sometimes shake their apartment. He’d wake up to her crawling into bed with them, Sebastian shushing her gently and settling her between them. Blaine would turn on his side and wrap an arm around her as she clutched her favorite stuffed elephant, his husband pressing lazy kisses onto his forehead until they all fall back asleep.

 

But as another round of thunder shudders the sky, lightening highlighting gray clouds in the distance, Luci stays hidden. And when he and Sebastian get to the point of looking behind the slides, they can see why.

 

Luci’s with another boy, Blaine had seen him around the playground before. He was pretty sure he had played tag with him and a few others before pushing Luci on the swings. He glances up to see the boy’s mother a few feet away, looking at her son and Luci with a sort of soft affection that he too feels in his chest.

 

“I like your dress.” The boy is saying, he can’t be much older than Luci. He’s nervously playing with his shirt and the dirt around him, like he’s not sure if he’s saying the right thing.

 

Blaine smirks softly, glances at Sebastian to say something but his words are swallowed by how _tense_ the other looks. He frowns and squeezes his hand, “Seb—”

 

“Unbelievable, the old ‘compliment the dress’ technique. You know I practically _invented_ that one.”

 

Wait. No. Sebastian isn’t actually…he’s not really _upset_ that this boy is crushing on their daughter. Come on, they’re hiding behind a slide and playing with little cars and buckets of dirt and all he did was give her a compliment on her dress. It’s innocent. Luci isn’t sixteen hiding in the back of a car, making out with some boy with too many piercings and not enough soap.

 

But even if she _was_ it’s not like he and Sebastian are completely innocent of their past, the things that they had done that probably drove their parents crazy. Especially Blaine’s.

 

“Sebastian, he’s _five.”_

“You gotta start out young, Blaine.” Is all he says which just makes Blaine rolls his eyes, because _that’s_ just ridiculous.

 

He’s about to let Sebastian go pick Luci up before he causes a scene but the _boy_ leans forward and presses a kiss to Luci’s unsuspecting lips. It’s quick and awkward and the _blush_ on Luci’s face is definitely something she’s gotten from him. She giggles and covers her face and Blaine squeaks when he has to yank Sebastian back to the other side of the slides as he surges forward.

 

“Would you knock it off!” Blaine scolds, the force of Sebastian’s pulling nearly making him tumble onto the ground. “It was harmless, okay?”

 

“What is it with you and that word today! She’s _three,_ Luci is…she’s not allowed to kiss boys, ever. Not until she’s at least sixty when I’m dead and in the ground. And if you keep it up we’re not getting that conjoined coffin.”

 

Blaine almost laughs at the hysterics in Sebastian’s voice. Almost. If it wasn’t for the sheer panic and protection in his eyes he probably would have. He soothes his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, “Babe, you’ve got to learn to trust her. Luci has a smart head on her shoulders for a three year old. She’s capable of making a good decision.”

 

He believes every word he’s saying, he knows his daughter. This is the same girl that told Sebastian he should stop eating so much bacon in the morning (because it wasn’t good for him…but has Sebastian exactly _stopped_ that habit, not really), the same girl who knew just how to cheer him up when he was upset or had a fight with her father, the same girl who knew how to avoid strangers and ask her daddies for help when she needed it.

 

She may be young, but she’s already so very brilliant in every way.

 

Sebastian looks down his nose at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I refuse to believe that a kid who was eating dirt twenty minutes ago is a so-called ‘good decision’. Can we take our daughter home before we get rained on or do you want to _stare_ at me with that face for another twenty minutes?”

 

Blaine just grins at him for a few moments, can’t help himself before a soft chuckle leaves his lips. “Okay, okay. Fine.” He goes around the corner to scoop Luci up, exchanging a few small pleasantries with the boy’s mother before they have to book it out of the park.

 

They manage to get back to their apartment only a little bit wet, the blanket had helped cover Luci from the worst of it but she’s still shivering as Blaine sets her down on their bathroom toilet to dry her off.

 

“I’ll go get her a sweatshirt.” Sebastian says, his eyes somehow a darker shade of green thanks to the rain.

 

Blaine nods and watches him go, hanging the blanket up over their tub to dry before kneels in front of their daughter. He takes off her jacket along with her boots, rubbing her arm gently as she wraps them around herself.

 

“I know, baby. Daddy will be right back okay?” He kisses her cold nose before he stands, running a hand through his damp curls.

 

Luci squeaks out a noise as thunder slams into their apartment complex, lightening flashing outside like brief helicopter search lights. Blaine takes a step forward and pulls her into his chest, rubbing a smoothing hand up and down her back in order to calm her.

 

There’s a few moments of silence, except for the thunder retreating, before, “Daddy doesn’t like Chris.” She says, her voice muffled against his sweater. He frowns and looks down at her, running his fingers through her curls.

 

Chris has to be the boy from the park, he didn’t really get to talk to his mother too much beyond introducing himself and Luci before they had to leave. And while Luci didn’t say much on the way home, _Sebastian_ had made it clear that he didn’t like Chris. It was little things, sure, mostly just wisecracks about dirt and how he was trying to sneak something past him by hiding behind the slides. How he had invented _that_ little move too.

 

But what Sebastian doesn’t seem to get is that this, while small and probably entirely minuscule, _this_ is Luci’s first _crush._ This is it. They have to be on her side about things like this because this time, at least, is within reason. It’s harmless, her first experience with crushes and kisses and things that should be exciting. Sebastian can’t drive a wedge between this and them so early on. Not when she has so much more to go through.

 

Not when Blaine wants her to be able to come to them with things like this if she needs to.

 

“It’s not that he doesn’t like him,” Blaine says gently as he pulls back from her. He offers her a small smile, cupping her cheek with his thumb. He strokes her cheek for a moment before pulling some curls away from her eyes. “It’s just…you know when you had that monster under your bed?”

 

“Misser red eyes.”

 

“Mister red eyes, that’s right.” Blaine nods, taking her hair between his hands and pulling it back into a braid. “Remember how daddy would come into your room every night and make sure he wasn’t there? How he bought you that special flashlight that kept mister red eyes away?”

 

Luci nods softly, reaching up to play with curls near Blaine’s ear.

 

“Daddy just wants to protect you. From…from all the bad things in the world.” He says, his hands falling to hers. They were still so small against his palms and he squeezed them gently because Sebastian wasn’t the only one who wanted to protect her from everything that could eventually hurt her.

 

“But Chris isn’t a monsser.”

 

Blaine chuckles softly. “I know, baby. I think what happens is that daddy loves you _so_ much that he overreacts sometimes.” And he knows, as soon as he says it, that that’s probably what happened with the whole Kurt thing too.

 

He smiles, pink kissing his cheeks before tickling her belly, making her giggle and push his hands away. Sebastian appears a moment later with a sweatshirt, smiling as he helps her tug it on after a pair of pajama pants replaces her jeans. She reaches her arms up for him and he swoops her up and against his chest, placing a kiss on her nose.

 

“How bout you, me and Pa Pa curl up on the couch with a movie and some popcorn hmm?”

 

“With Ears too!” Luci exclaims, kicking her legs so he knows she wants down. He smirks and sets her on the floor and she’s off like a rocket to her bedroom to retrieve her stuffed elephant.

 

“Hey, don’t run!” Blaine calls after her but he knows it’s a useless cause.

 

He looks over at his husband with a fond expression, undoing his jeans and swapping them for a pair of sweatpants. He barely manages to get them on before Sebastian is tugging him into his arms, his hands slipping up and under his sweater to feel the skin of his back.

 

“How long were you standing there?” He asks, nuzzling their noses.

 

Sebastian smirks, pressing a kiss to his upper lip. “Long enough to wager that if we put on _Aladdin_ we could probably score a few minutes in here by ourselves.”

 

Blaine laughs softly, pressing a hand against the other’s chest. “Behave yourself for an hour or so, would you?”

 

He allows the shorter to pull away, changing out of his semi-damp clothes and pulling on his pajamas again which consist of a pair of sweats and a sweater that looks _far_ too good on his long body.

 

“If I do, can I check for monsters underneath our covers tonight?” He winks, causing a sharp sudden laugh to leave Blaine’s chest.

 

He throws a shirt at him which Sebastian catches. “As long as you don’t use that special flashlight.”

 

“Such a little shit.” Blaine barely has enough time to run out of the room before Sebastian is throwing himself at him. He lets out a noise that sounds like something between a squawk and a laugh as he’s hoisted up and back onto their bed, his husband landing right on top of him.

 

He laughs softly, looks up at him with bright hazel eyes as Sebastian presses their foreheads together. He smiles a little, stealing a kiss, enjoying the warmth of his body fitting against his own.

 

Blaine hears Luci before he sees her, throwing her elephant up onto their bed and crawling up onto the comforter herself. She attacks them with loud giggles, managing to get Sebastian to roll off of him and sprawl herself out like a starfish against Blaine’s chest.

 

He runs his fingers through the hair that’s fallen out of her braid, picking up her elephant and making it kiss Sebastian’s face. The taller smirks, turning on his side to face them, his hand raking through Blaine’s curls as he talks about the movie they’re going to watch. His eyes light up through various shades of green as he talks to their daughter, the little girl completely distracted from the storm outside as she lies in bed with her daddies.

 

Blaine smiles, steals a kiss from his husband as he sits up. His little family all together on another Sunday in New York.

 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
